DOAngels : Fugitive solitaire
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Kasumi n'aurait rien dû voir de ce spectacle qu'elle vient de surprendre. Non, elle n'aurait pas dû... Et elle ne devrait surtout pas céder aux pulsions que cela a fait naître en elle mais que la solitude, amère compagne, ne saurait apaiser...


**Fugitive solitaire**

Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Elle avait couru vite et longtemps, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause de cela. Sa respiration rauque était encore hachée, difficile. D'ordinaire, elle savait bien mieux se maîtriser… Elle décida de faire une halte, pour reprendre son souffle. Heureusement, personne n'était à ses trousses. Si ç'avait été le cas de toute façon, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée… Tombant sur le sol en fléchissant les genoux dans une pluie de feuilles tourbillonnantes, elle se figea, à l'écoute des bruits mystérieux de la forêt. A son grand soulagement, elle ne perçut rien de menaçant.

Elle se redressa lentement puis avança à petits pas vers un arbre contre le tronc duquel elle s'appuya pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes flageolaient encore… C'était presque une chance qu'elle eût pu courir si loin sans faire de faux pas en tremblant de la sorte… Elle avait besoin de souffler une minute et de se remettre avant de pouvoir repartir… Fort heureusement, les hommes à sa poursuite ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvée.

Elle les avait semés au petit matin, désireuse de profiter du répit que cela lui laisserait pour rendre une petite visite à son frère. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'eux pour l'instant, il leur faudrait encore du temps avant de retrouver sa piste. La jeune kunoichi s'était donc rendue à la forteresse du clan, à l'écart de son village natal qui lui manquait tant. C'était le printemps. Un printemps magnifique. Les cerisiers entourant la forteresse étaient tous en fleurs et le vent léger faisait tomber leurs pétales en une bruine rosée et lumineuse transformant ce décor un peu austère en un magnifique paysage d'estampe… Malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, Kasumi avait trouvé son frère dans l'onsen de l'arrière-cour de ses quartiers personnels. Perchée dans un arbre avoisinant, dissimulée entre ses fleurs, elle avait préféré ne pas se montrer pour s'épargner le combat fatidique par lequel devait se solder chacune de leurs rencontres et ne faire que le regarder du haut de son abri.

Ce qu'elle avait alors vu était bien loin de tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendu… Elle avait surpris son frère avec sa petite-amie…

Tous deux nus dans la source d'eau chaude, enlacés, rayonnants de bonheur, ils devaient faire bien plus que s'embrasser à en juger par les frémissements nerveux de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre dans la chaleur du bassin et les soupirs lascifs qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches si souvent jointes…

Estomaquée, envahie par la gêne, elle était demeurée immobile, interdite, incapable de réagir. Son cerveau soudain embrumé ne lui avait permis de se résoudre à se détourner de ce spectacle interdit qu'après de trop longues secondes qui l'avaient laissée entrevoir, au moment où elle soulevait ses paupières, le regard attendri et comblé de Hitomi, radieuse dans les bras de son amant…

Comment avait-elle pu regarder une chose pareille ? Ce n'était pas correct ! Elle avait violé l'intimité de son frère et de sa petite-amie. Une chance encore qu'il ne l'eût pas remarquée ! C'aurait été catastrophique ! Elle avait bien fait de partir au plus vite, mais regrettait tout de même d'en avoir tant vu. Trop vu… Finalement, ce n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça de rendre à Hayate une petite visite à l'improviste. Ce n'était même jamais une bonne idée, puisque malgré le sang qui les liait, ils étaient tous deux ennemis et devaient s'entretuer à la moindre rencontre… Mais le besoin de voir son frère, d'être auprès de lui, était parfois si pressant que Kasumi risquait tout pour le satisfaire. Y compris sa vie. Ce jour-là, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre cet immense risque…

Cela ne l'avait menée qu'à voir quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas en droit de voir. Son frère le lui pardonnerait-il s'il l'apprenait ? Elle n'avait pas voulu voir ça, surtout pas, jamais elle n'avait eu envie de les surprendre ensemble, trop heureuse de les laisser vivre ce bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à eux… Elle se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir surpris ce moment d'intimité entre eux… De n'avoir contemplé que trop longtemps les caresses ferventes que son frère dispensait sur le corps de Hitomi, l'ardeur avec laquelle il baisait tout son corps, dont la chaleur semblait être pour lui une si délicieuse drogue… Elle avait été tellement proche d'eux qu'elle avait même pu les entendre gémir et se soupirer des mots d'amour d'une tendresse infinie…

Elle les avait vus s'aimer…

Avec force et conviction. Une passion dévorante qui irradiait dans l'air comme des ondes puissantes qui avait hérissé tous les poils de son corps et fait monter le sang à ses joues…

Si sa respiration était encore si difficile, si son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, c'était à cause de ce secret qu'elle avait surpris, de ce moment d'abandon que personne n'aurait dû voir qu'elle avait sans le vouloir comme volé. Que cela ne se fût produit que par hasard ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir moins coupable. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. En principe d'ailleurs, lorsque Hayate était dans ses quartiers, personne n'avait le droit de le voir sans son autorisation… Alors elle qui était une ennemie du clan, une Shinobi en fuite… Elle regrettait vraiment que cela ne se fût produit… Elle se sentait tellement honteuse…

Elle se laissa légèrement glisser contre le tronc. Malgré tous ses efforts pour reprendre ses esprits, son cœur continuait de pulser à toute vitesse, elle n'arrivait à se calmer. Les images qu'elle avait surprises ne quittaient plus son esprit alors qu'elle était à présent si loin de la forteresse, de son frère et de Hitomi qui étaient probablement encore enlacés, incapables de se lâcher… Ils étaient vraiment amoureux, Kasumi pouvait le sentir. Cet amour était tellement ostensible dans leur façon de s'étreindre… Tout le temps, trop long, qu'elle était restée là, comme une idiote, à les regarder, elle l'avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle-même. Leur amour, si débordant, si jouissif, si maladif… Cette sensation l'avait tellement pénétrée qu'elle avait fait vibrer quelque chose au fond d'elle qui semblait ne plus vouloir cesser de se manifester…

Quelque part, elle enviait sans doute son frère. Elle l'enviait de pouvoir ainsi connaître l'amour. C'était une chance immense de vivre cette expérience. Et Kasumi ne l'avait encore jamais fait… Une Shinobi en fuite n'a pas vraiment le temps de tomber amoureuse… encore moins de séduire un homme… Elle se sentait seule, tout d'un coup… Bien sûr, elle l'était, le plus clair du temps. Sa propre famille était obligée de la considérer comme une ennemie et elle devait sans cesse fuir pour sauver sa vie… Mais d'ordinaire, ce sentiment de solitude ne la dominait pas comme il le faisait à présent. Oui, elle enviait Hayate… Dans les bras de Hitomi, il avait eu l'air tellement heureux… Comme elle aurait aimé connaître ce bonheur elle aussi…

Pourquoi pensait-elle encore à cela ? Elle ne devait pas, ce n'était pas bien. Elle n'aurait pas dû les voir faire, elle devait oublier qu'elle les avait vus. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ce qui appartenait à Hayate et Hitomi n'appartenait qu'à eux, et elle n'était pas en droit de le posséder aussi. Ce secret qu'elle avait dérobé devait s'envoler de sa tête. Les images devaient à tout prix s'éteindre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça, pas le droit, pas le droit…

Comme Hitomi était belle. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne plût autant à son frère. Et elle ne se contentait pas d'être belle. C'était une fille charmante, pleine de vie, très enjouée et intelligente. La vie devait être tellement agréable à ses côtés… Comment en vouloir à Hayate de lui avoir succombé ?… En se remémorant l'avidité avec laquelle son frère avait caressé la peau de sa petite-amie, elle se demanda comment ce pourrait bien être sur son corps… Et un baiser, comment était-ce ? Etait-ce aussi doux qu'on le disait ? Avait-ce un goût particulier, amer, sucré, les deux à la fois ? Ce devait être chaud en tout cas… Une chaleur agréable… Kasumi ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et essaya de rêver du goût d'un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines et tremblantes, harcelée par les soupirs de Hayate et de son amante. Elle referma les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de caresses trop avides dont elle ne désirait en fait que retarder la venue pour mieux y céder…

La jeune kunoichi écarquilla brusquement les yeux en se demandant soudain ce que Hitomi avait pu ressentir lorsque Hayate, plongeant la bouche dans l'eau chaude de l'onsen, avait doucement sucé un de ses seins… Hitomi avait frémi et retenu un gémissement en esquissant un léger sourire, les yeux clos… Ca avait l'air bon… Kasumi secoua la tête, cherchant à en chasser cette question indécente. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi grossière ! Ce n'était pas une chose digne d'être pensée ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu, de le ressasser avec autant d'insistance, aussi bouleversante que pouvait être pareille vision ! Par respect et par amour pour son frère et pour Hitomi, elle devait tout oublier. Tout chasser de sa tête tout comme elle n'aurait rien dû voir de ce qui s'était passé…

Mais sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Son rythme cardiaque, au lieu de se calmer, ne cessait de s'accélérer et les coups sourds et répétés de son cœur au creux de sa poitrine tremblante résonnaient jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Les images ne s'estompaient pas, persistantes, comme encore imprimées sur ses rétines. Plus elle essayait de s'en débarrasser, et plus leur présence devenait oppressante, le trouble qu'elles insinuaient en elle se répandant dans son être comme un lent poison auquel elle était destinée à succomber… Sa tête lui tournait à présent si atrocement qu'elle était obligée de fermer les yeux pour ne plus avoir le vertige. Les yeux clos, elle ne se souvenait que mieux de ce qu'elle avait vu. Désemparée, Kasumi s'enfonçait dans une spirale infernale, consciente que ses chances de s'en extirper ne faisaient que s'amenuiser à chacun des battements de son cœur…

Elle prit soudain conscience d'une chaleur diffuse dans son bas-ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le vertige se dissipant pour la laisser voir une de ses mains échapper à son contrôle et se diriger, curieuse, vers son entrejambe. Honteuse, elle garda les yeux fixés sur le haut de ses cuisses nues, tremblantes sous son shinobi fendu jusqu'à ses hanches, incapable de retenir sa main. La sensation qui l'envahissait, douce, plaisante, enjôleuse… Kasumi savait bien vers quelles inconvenances elle l'entraînait… Comment pouvait-elle penser à une chose pareille après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Comment pouvait-elle laisser ces images qu'elle avait surprises instiller en elle une pulsion aussi déplacée ? N'avait-elle donc aucune pudeur ?… Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le souvenir de son frère dans les bras de sa petite-amie la pousser à…

Les doigts fébriles de sa main écartèrent doucement l'un des pans de son shinobi bleu et blanc, au-dessus du ruban noué autour de sa cuisse. En tremblant, ils glissèrent le long de sa culotte blanche vers la partie la plus intime de son corps. Son esprit perturbé n'avait plus la moindre emprise sur cette main rebelle qui, effleurant tout doucement sa propre peau, rendait le trouble qui la saisissait plus affolant encore… Ses phalanges hésitantes se serrèrent soudain sur une partie de son sous-vêtement dont le coton était humide, refermée sur une chaleur étrange et captivante… Se laissant un peu plus tomber le long du tronc de l'arbre, Kasumi ferma étroitement les yeux en secouant vivement la tête, essayant encore désespérément d'en chasser les pensées qui s'y enracinaient peu à peu.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le sourire de Hitomi après que Hayate l'eût longuement embrassée, la serrant contre sa large poitrine, lui revint encore, pour la millième fois, entre d'autres souvenirs plus grivois encore, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se libérer de leur emprise. Elle tomba doucement à genoux au pied de l'arbre, la main toujours enfoncée sous sa tenue de combat, le souffle court, le sang lui vrillant les tempes en brûlant ses veines. Que devait éprouver Hitomi dans les bras de Hayate ? Comment c'était une caresse sur une partie intime de son corps ? Qu'éprouvait-on à être aimée par quelqu'un ? Aimée à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui ?…

Tandis qu'elle continuait de se débattre avec ses pensées, rouge comme une pivoine, embellie par l'émotion soudaine, son index caressait précautionneusement son entrejambe au travers du tissu, fin là où il était mouillé. L'humidité le collait à sa peau et elle pouvait presque deviner le relief de sa propre intimité au travers… Ces attouchements éveillaient en elle un plaisir diffus et honteux, la partageaient entre incrédulité et ravissement, effroi et gêne… Elle étouffa difficilement un soupir alors que, échappant à sa volonté, ses cuisses s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes, son buste se penchant en avant comme si elle voulait se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle ne devait pas, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas bien. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, de se laisser guider par le trouble qu'avait éveillé en elle la vision de son grand frère ne faisant plus qu'un avec la jeune fille dont il était éperdument amoureux. Ce qu'elle avait vu devait sortir à jamais de son esprit. Pourquoi ces images ne la laissaient-elles pas tranquille, pourquoi était-elle en train de faire ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle n'avait donc aucune morale, aucune dignité, pas le moindre respect ?…

Ce qu'elle avait surpris entre son frère et Hitomi relevait de leur vie privée et ne la regardait absolument pas. Pourquoi y pensait-elle encore et pourquoi cela lui faisait-il un tel effet ? Etait-elle réellement ce genre de fille ?…

Son sexe, sous sa culotte, était de plus en plus humide, pourtant… Son index tremblant ne cessait de le caresser, de le stimuler doucement au travers du coton… Sa gorge se nouait et étranglait son souffle difficile. Les yeux étroitement fermés, elle était incapable de retenir ses gestes et de réprimer cette partie d'elle-même qui savourait déjà de façon éhontée la brûlure qui se répandait insidieusement en elle. Ses cuisses s'écartaient encore pour laisser sa main s'enfoncer un peu plus sous son shinobi et se presser plus fort contre son bas-ventre… Elle secouait la tête, se répétait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, ses lèvres n'étouffant plus qu'avec peine les soupirs qui désiraient si ardemment s'en échapper. Elle revoyait les baisers de Hayate et Hitomi et rêvait de goûter à ce délice, elle aussi. Elle rêvait d'être embrassée, pressée contre un homme débordant d'amour pour elle, de passion et de tendresse. Qui caresserait ses cheveux tout en lui faisant savourer le goût délicieux de sa bouche… Dont les mains habiles, comme celles de Hayate sur le corps de Hitomi, parcourraient le sien en irradiant sa peau de sensations électriques, à la recherche de ses points les plus sensibles…

Son index s'enfonça lentement entre les lèvres gonflées de sa vulve au travers du tissu trempé. Un spasme violent contracta son ventre et une décharge électrique remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la forçant à se cambrer en lâchant un cri rauque. C'était bon… C'était tellement bon… Etait-ce ce que Hitomi éprouvait ? Ce que toutes les femmes amoureuses ressentaient sous les caresses de leurs amants ? Etait-ce si entier, si despotique, si irrésistible ?… Collant à nouveau son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, elle continua de se caresser et ne retint plus les soupirs et les gémissements que ses poumons torturés expulsaient hors de sa bouche.

Elle ne devait pas, mais c'était si bon… Etait-ce ça ? Etait-ce ce qu'ils éprouvaient à faire l'amour ensemble ? Etait-ce ça le plaisir d'être deux ? Sûrement pas, se dit-elle, sinon pourquoi cela semblait-il si merveilleux de ne pas être seule ?… C'était alors encore meilleur à deux ? Pourtant c'était déjà tellement bon… Kasumi avait toujours aussi honte, harcelée par l'impression de voler quelque chose à Hayate et Hitomi, d'être une criminelle. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son cœur qui battait à tout rompre réclamait de l'amour ! Son corps à la sensibilité si soudain exacerbée réclamait des caresses ! Son cœur…

Il battait là, si fort, au creux de sa poitrine, incontrôlable. Ajouté à sa respiration brusque et désordonnée, c'en était presque douloureux. Presque… Kasumi ouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur sa poitrine. Elle tremblait furieusement sous son shinobi léger et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient entre ses seins. C'était étrangement agréable… Tâchant de reprendre son souffle, elle demeura les yeux rivés sur ses seins qui, au moindre mouvement de sa poitrine, remuaient lentement, avec souplesse. Le frôlement du tissu de son vêtement sur sa chair chaude et lisse était aussi très troublant…

Intriguée, elle retira sa main droite de sous son shinobi et la remonta le long de son ventre sans oser se toucher pour venir la poser sur son cœur battant. A sa grande surprise, ses battements étaient plus ordonnés qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ils étaient seulement rapides et très forts, de sorte que des répliques sourdes se répandaient jusqu'à la moindre de ses extrémités. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans cette étrange musique au rythme effréné. Quelque chose qui poussa sa main à se refermer plus fermement sur la rondeur de son sein dont elle savoura la moelleuse élasticité… Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, une plaisante sensation se répandant du bout de son sein vers l'intérieur de son être, pinçant chacun de ses nerfs. Elle referma les yeux et prit conscience de l'érection de ses mamelons que le contact avec le tissu de son shinobi titillaient délicieusement. Glissant la main sous son sein comme pour le soupeser, elle le caressa tout doucement, tirant l'étoffe qui se frotta un peu plus durement sur son téton frémissant. Son ventre se contracta brusquement tandis que le plaisir redoublait d'intensité. Les ondes de chaleur éveillées par ses effleurements la firent frissonner des pieds à la tête et elle en sentait avec émerveillement l'écho dans les tréfonds de son ventre…

De sa main libre, elle défit le nœud qui retenait ses cheveux attachés en arrière. Pour combattre ou courir dans la forêt, il était plus pratique d'attacher une aussi longue chevelure afin de ne pas restreindre son champ de vision. Sans le vouloir, elle en éprouva le toucher soyeux. Elle avait pu les laver la veille, en prévision de sa visite à son frère… Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les ninja à ses trousses lui en laissaient l'occasion, hélas… Kasumi enroula le ruban jaune orangé autour de sa main tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux en les répandant sur ses épaules au dessin soigné. Même sa chevelure de cuivre répondait immédiatement au moindre geste de ses doigts, épaississant le trouble dans lequel son corps et son esprit tout entiers s'enfonçaient…

Elle repensa encore à Hitomi et Hayate. Aux mains de son frère qui, dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, pressaient sa bouche sensuelle contre la sienne… Elle secoua encore la tête, mais avec moins de force qu'auparavant. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Surtout pas maintenant. La vision de son frère aîné et de sa petite-amie devait se tenir à l'écart de l'émoi qui était le sien, alors pourtant qu'il en était clairement la cause. Ce n'était pas respectueux de songer à leurs ébats tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait à ses désirs et ses rêves d'amour… Si elle était incapable, par moments, de résister à ses pulsions, au moins se devait-elle de laisser la vie privée de son frère et de Hitomi à l'écart de la sienne.

Ses seins étaient plus lourds que d'ordinaire. Plus gros aussi. Le plaisir les dilatait douloureusement, tendait sa peau de pêche. A bien y regarder d'ailleurs et sans prétention, ses seins avaient de plus en plus l'air de jolis fruits bien mûrs, songea Kasumi, le rose aux joues. C'était ce qui devait expliquer que les hommes eussent tant envie de mordre dedans… Elle secoua encore la tête, éludant le souvenir des tendres caresses de la langue de son frère sur la chair tremblante de la poitrine de Hitomi. Mais tout de même, ce devait être bon… Le vent doux qui s'engouffrait entre ses seins et venait lui aussi participer à son émoi la décida à laisser ses doigts se faufiler sous les pans de son shinobi et venir toucher directement sa poitrine soyeuse. Le contact la fit tressaillir. D'ordinaire, elle n'éprouvait pas de telles sensations à se toucher elle-même…

Mais en cet instant, le moindre souffle sur sa peau éveillait en elle des frissons extatiques. Ses doigts, ses jambes, sa poitrine et son ventre tremblaient de façon incoercible. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il n'était plus que le jouet des sensations intenses qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de son être. Elle soupirait, gémissait, en proie à un plaisir de plus en plus croissant, la main sur sa poitrine lui procurant au fil de ses caresses tantôt douces tantôt fermes une chaleur qui la dévorait tout entière, peu à peu. Comme la sensibilité de ses seins était savoureuse… Elle les palpait doucement, caressait leur chair lisse et souple, redessinait du bout des doigts le contour rosé de ses aréoles, pinçait le bout de ses tétons, ressentant alors une brûlure si vive que son souffle en était coupé… Comment se douter en temps ordinaire l'incroyable délectation que pouvait lui procurer sa jolie poitrine ? Elle avait presque le sentiment de la redécouvrir…

Si elle s'efforçait encore de les chasser de son esprit, et si la volupté qui l'envahissait l'y aidait un peu, les images de ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'onsen de la forteresse refusaient encore de disparaître complètement. Elle secouait alors honteusement la tête pour les repousser un instant, mais leur survenue avait toujours la dérangeante capacité d'émoustiller sa sensibilité, de rendre la moindre de ses caresses plus agréable encore… Même si elle en avait honte, le souvenir de son frère dans les bras de Hitomi lui faisait de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet… Assurément, ce n'était pas digne, mais elle avait beau faire de son mieux, rien ne parvenait à dissiper ces trop persistants souvenirs… Son corps était à présent trop excité, et elle ne pouvait plus se refuser les douceurs qu'il exigeait avec tant d'appétit… Sa tête tournait.

Délicieux vertige…

Sans en prendre conscience, elle avait petit à petit dénudé ses seins en les caressant, repoussant les pans largement ouverts de sa tenue de kunoichi. Kasumi savourait ses propres attouchements tout autant que ceux du vent qui soufflait au travers des feuillages en diffusant de suaves notes de musique autour d'elle. Ses seins étaient délicieusement plaisants à toucher. Lisses, ronds, souples… Leur élasticité était une pure merveille, un ravissement pour les phalanges. Elle les pressait légèrement au creux de sa main puis les relâchait pour les sentir reprendre aussitôt leur forme initiale… Elle éprouvait leur poids et leur volume comme si elle les découvrait pour la toute première fois, à tout instant surprise par leur extrême sensibilité, leur délicatesse chaude et grisante…

Etourdie, elle rouvrit les yeux et porta le regard sur sa poitrine, presque étonnée de la découvrir nue… Elle suspendit un instant ses gestes pour la contempler. Etait-elle jolie, désirable, au goût d'un homme ?… Elle ne pouvait pas objectivement en juger elle-même, songea-t-elle. Il lui aurait fallu un avis extérieur pour le déterminer, un avis masculin, peut-être… Les meilleures preuves du charme de ses seins ne seraient-elles pas l'ardeur avec laquelle un amoureux les lui caresserait, la douceur avec laquelle il les titillerait, la langueur avec laquelle il poserait sa bouche entr'ouverte dessus, ses lèvres épousant leur rondeur ?…

Encore elle pensait à la bouche de Hayate sur les seins de Hitomi… Elle repoussa vivement ce souvenir, mais ne parvint à se défaire de l'interrogation que lui laissait la vision de chacun des délices qu'elle les avait vus s'échanger. C'était comment ? Comment ce pouvait être de sentir une bouche tendre, avide, affamée, s'ouvrir pour mordre délicatement cette chair si sensible ? De sentir une langue chaude et humide la parcourir voluptueusement, excitant le moindre pore de sa peau ? Comment ce pouvait être ?

Comment ?…

Ses deux seins dans ses mains semblaient eux aussi souhaiter ardemment connaître la réponse à cette douloureuse question. En les soulevant un peu, elle les comprimait et leurs mamelons pointaient alors effrontément vers l'avant, tremblants de désir. Elle sentait sa chair palpiter entre ses doigts, affamée de délices qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de s'offrir… Mais peut-être que… ?

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en y pensant. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas… ? Lâchant un de ses seins, elle souleva l'autre tout en penchant timidement le visage. Pouvait-elle l'atteindre ? Il semblait bien que oui, mais ce ne serait évidemment pas comme quand Hayate avait doucement sucé celui de Hitomi sous ses yeux ébahis. Elle balança encore la tête en lâchant sa poitrine. Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-elle pas à se défaire de telles visions ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir ça, il n'y avait donc pas à y penser ! Et puis… elle n'allait quand même pas faire une chose pareille ! Il y avait des limites, tout de même… Malgré tout, l'envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante… Ses joues continuaient de s'embraser, de la brûler intensément. Allait-elle trop loin ?…

La curiosité l'emporta sur la honte, même si ce fut avec encore plus d'hésitation qu'elle pencha la tête vers celui de ses seins qu'elle soulevait doucement vers sa bouche. Bizarrement, son poids lui semblait soudain dix fois plus important… Timidement, elle tira la langue, l'approcha fébrilement de la chair blanche de sa poitrine frémissante. Profondément embarrassée, elle ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle faisait. C'était déjà bien assez gênant comme ça… Le bout de sa langue toucha enfin le haut de son sein… et recula aussitôt, effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était en train de se…

Malgré ses propres réticences, Kasumi tira de nouveau la langue jusqu'à toucher de nouveau la peau délicate de son sein. Au début, elle n'éprouva rien de particulier. Rien de plus que la gêne occasionnée par cette situation pour le moins déplacée. Puis, maladroitement, elle déplaça le bout de sa langue le long de la courbe comprimée de son sein. Un frisson tarda à naître, mais elle ressentit un vif pincement au niveau de son téton endolori et tressaillit de plaisir en poussant un gémissement plaintif… Gênée mais fascinée, elle réitéra l'expérience, savourant l'onde extatique qui parcourut tout son corps, se répercutant dans toutes ses ramifications, notamment au niveau de ses seins et de son ventre… Le goût était assez plaisant, même si à la vérité elle n'avait pas le sentiment de trouver cela aussi délicieux que Hayate avait l'air de le faire avec la chair de Hitomi… Il n'y avait peut-être bien qu'un homme pour savourer le goût de la peau d'une femme. Et vice-versa. Oui, sans doute…

Totalement conquise par l'extase que sa propre langue déposait sur son sein moite, Kasumi continua de le lécher, de plus en plus avidement. Ce n'était pas très confortable à la longue, mais très excitant… Elle commençait à présent à comprendre l'air radieux de Hitomi lorsque Hayate avait… Ah ! Encore ! Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se défaire de cette image ? Ni des autres, d'ailleurs… Elle n'avait pas envie de ne faire que penser à leur plaisir pour pouvoir s'en donner ! C'aurait été ignoble ! Indigne d'une sœur…

La chaleur dans son ventre était constamment attisée par les caresses de sa langue et de ses mains tremblantes sur sa poitrine sensuelle. Elle en devenait presque insupportable. La jeune kunoichi sentait ses sécrétions brûlantes couler le long de ses lèvres dilatées et ses cuisses vouloir s'écarter un peu plus pour ouvrir plus grand encore la voie menant au cœur de sa féminité… Ses soupirs de plus en plus rauques étaient presque comme des suppliques désespérées. De tout son être, elle désirait être aimée. Connaître le plaisir que connaissait son frère…

N'y tenant plus, la brûlure entre ses cuisses trop douloureuse pour être occultée, elle laissa son sein qu'elle avait léché en tout endroit de sa peau sensible que sa langue sensuelle avait pu atteindre et fit doucement tomber sa main droite vers ses hanches. Elle descendit un peu plus bas, jusqu'au nœud passé autour de sa jambe. Elle le défit pour qu'il ne le gênât pas par la suite. Puis elle passa à nouveau la main sous le pan de son shinobi et effleura délicatement sa petite culotte. L'humidité s'était répandue, aggravée, comme une inondation. La chaleur était si pressante qu'elle ne pouvait plus y résister. Suivant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Kasumi glissa la main sous sa culotte, à la rencontre de ses secrets les plus intimes.

Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent doucement ses lèvres gonflées puis les écartèrent délicatement. Son corps se contracta brusquement et elle poussa un cri sonore qui résonna longuement dans le silence de la forêt. Comme c'était doux et chaud, si réactif… Le plus léger effleurement la rendait folle de plaisir. Son sexe était tout humide, glissant, dilaté… Son index n'avait aucun mal à s'aventurer dans ses profondeurs tandis que du bout du pouce elle titillait plaisamment son clitoris. Caresser les parois moelleuses de l'intérieur de son sexe la déchirait. Son corps fiévreux tressaillait au moindre des gestes de son doigt et elle haletait, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Sa main gauche, autour de laquelle était serré le ruban jaune orangé qu'elle s'était retiré des cheveux, pétrissait vivement ses seins, lui arrachant des cris d'une volupté sans pareille… Kasumi ne parvenait plus à les retenir et en était gênée, même si elle savait n'avoir heureusement pas à craindre que cela ne trahît sa position…

Son corps se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même à mesure qu'elle enfonçait son index plus profondément dans sa chair brûlante. Ayant largement la place d'y insérer un second doigt, elle laissa son majeur glisser tout le long d'une de ses petites lèvres, faisant la jeune femme pousser un soupir rauque, avant qu'il ne se faufilât au cœur du secret dont elles étaient les gardiennes. A l'aide de ses deux doigts, elle écartait les parois de son sexe, ou bien faisait pression dessus, avec plus ou moins de douceur, comblée par les sensations puissamment enivrantes que cela lui procurait. Son extase était si intense, si entier, si absolu, que des larmes lui en venaient aux yeux. Ses doigts exploraient avidement son intimité, cette partie de son corps qui lui était à elle-même encore inconnue, et chaque découverte qu'elle faisait ne semblait être destinée qu'à rendre son délicieux supplice plus violent encore…

Son pouce effleura très légèrement son clitoris et ses cuisses se contractèrent si subitement qu'elle tomba en avant et dut se retenir de la main gauche. Kasumi avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle était en nage, le mouvement de ses seins qu'elle avait lâchés pour se rattraper divinement plaisant lorsqu'ils se frottaient l'un l'autre… La bouche grand ouverte, elle essayait péniblement de reprendre son souffle, engourdie par l'extase à laquelle elle était en proie. Lorsqu'elle parvint à retrouver sa stabilité, pratiquement recroquevillée sur ses genoux, elle se concentra sur les doigts de sa main droite qui s'aventuraient plus profondément que jamais à l'intérieur de son être. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de sensations pareilles. Pourquoi donc était-elle si excitée ?… Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être à cause de…

Non ! Elle ne devait pas y penser ! Elle devait laisser ce qu'elle avait vu à l'écart de ce qu'elle vivait en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir pour assouvir ses propres envies. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas justement ce qui lui avait donné tant envie de faire une chose pareille, en ce si bel après-midi de printemps ?…

Pouvant tenir en équilibre sans se retenir de la main gauche, elle reprit de celle-ci les caresses qu'elle donnait à ses seins. Mais sa main glissa bientôt sur son ventre, tremblant et couvert de sueur, plus brûlant qu'un volcan, puis émergea du shinobi pour descendre encore… Elle écarta le pan de son vêtement et glissa la main sous sa culotte. Elle caressa un moment le duvet soyeux de son pubis avant d'aller encore un peu plus bas, là où son autre main la torturait déjà d'un plaisir insane… Ses mouvements, dans l'étroitesse de sa culotte, étaient cependant restreints. Kasumi se contenta donc de frotter la doucement contre sa vulve surexcitée tandis que l'index et le majeur de son autre main continuait d'explorer les abysses de sa féminité…

Les images de Hayate et Hitomi disparaissaient enfin dans le brouillard de ses sensations. Elle n'en voyait plus rien de distinct. Son sentiment de gêne n'en était pas encore totalement écarté, mais elle se laissait à présent aller avec plus de ferveur. La chaleur bouillonnant au creux de son être la dévorait tout entière, elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. La volonté de faire marche arrière s'était effacée, emportée par la trop intense jouissance dont elle se délectait… Le souffle court, haché, la voix rauque, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains plongées dans son intimité, le corps tremblant, elle s'explora, avidement, n'ayant pas même la force de retenir ses gestes pour faire durer le plaisir… Son ventre se contractait douloureusement et la faisait pousser des gémissements étranglés de plaisir… Elle baignait tout entière dans la fièvre de l'émoi, enfin oublieuse des images qui l'avaient à la fois tant gênée et excitée… Kasumi sentait ses propres doigts avec une acuité dont elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais fait preuve, l'étourdissante extase qu'elle éprouvait lui révélant leur extrême agilité dont elle avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais doutée jusqu'ici… Les sensations qu'ils lui faisaient éprouver se prolongeaient jusqu'à son estomac, comme des morsures profondes qui la déchiraient de l'intérieur. La douleur de cette jubilation lui dévoilait presque le trajet de chacun des nerfs reliant son bas-ventre à son cerveau…

Au gré de leurs pérégrinations chaotiques aux tréfonds de son ventre, L'index et le majeur de Kasumi firent une prodigieuse découverte. Quelque chose que jusqu'à ce jour elle n'avait jamais découvert. Une part d'elle-même, excessivement sensible, dont la stimulation quoique très légère de ses doigts tremblants la déchira des pieds à la tête, comme si un éclair foudroyant l'avait frappée. Son corps tout entier se raidit, et le cri qu'elle voulut pousser mourut dans sa gorge, sauvagement étranglé. Cette paralysie subite laissa bientôt place à un indescriptible état de transe fiévreuse. Son corps se couvrit de sueur, elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer, ses muscles se contractaient sans volonté consciente, sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand pour pousser des cris rauques dont pas un ne parvint à monter jusqu'à ses cordes vocales, ses narines frétillaient pour aspirer l'air avec avidité… Subjuguée, Kasumi continuait de caresser cette zone si sensible de son corps, interdite, émerveillée. C'était si bon… Jamais ça n'avait été comme ça… Elle se balançait de plus en plus sur ses genoux, la volupté qui la consumait grandissant encore en elle au point de faire exploser sa soudain trop étroite enveloppe charnelle… Elle voulait crier, hurler cette jouissance nouvelle et si intense, mais les seules notes qui arrivaient à parvenir au bord de ses lèvres étaient des gémissements sourds, plaintifs. Ses grands yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles aveugles inondées de larmes s'ouvrirent en grand, sa poitrine se dilatait douloureusement à chaque inspiration, sa main gauche se frottait plus fort contre sa vulve et son clitoris gonflés malgré l'engourdissement qui s'emparait peu à peu de ses bras…

Elle eut soudain l'impression que son sexe se refermait sur les doigts qu'elle y avait glissés. Légèrement effrayée, elle songea à les retirer, mais l'extase tyrannique qui s'était emparée d'elle l'en dissuadât et elle n'en caressa que plus ardemment cette partie de son corps qui réagissait si bien à ses moindres effleurements. Bientôt, d'insoutenable qu'était la sensation de plénitude qu'elle ressentait, elle devint tout proprement invivable. Un cri puissant lui arracha les poumons tandis qu'elle se sentait prise par une transcendantale exultation qui la fit monter si soudainement si haut qu'elle eut la sensation d'abandonner son corps lourdement rivé au sol. Bien que son être fût tout entier agité de spasmes, elle ne demeura concentrée que sur les contractions violentes de son sexe sur ses doigts qui en étaient les prisonniers, un flot abondant de sécrétions brûlantes inondant ses mains… L'ivresse lui fit tourner la tête, la chaleur grelotter comme si elle mourrait de froid, le plaisir hurler comme si on enfonçait un fer rouge dans les chairs palpitantes de son ventre… La mort lui sembla si proche et pourtant son être chantait avec une vigueur incommensurable la joie, l'ineffable, l'infinie satisfaction d'être vivant…

Reprendre ses esprits, longtemps après cette fulgurante extase, fut pour elle comme se tirer d'un long sommeil agité. Ses muscles engourdis étaient comme mous, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Son esprit surexcité se trouvait prisonnier d'un corps immobile, encore endormi… C'était une sensation plutôt étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable. Dormir tout en étant éveillée… Ou être éveillée, tout en dormant, quelle différence ? Etait-ce aussi ce qu'avaient éprouvé H…

Non ! Pas encore ! Elle voulut secouer la tête, mais celle-ci resta obstinément figée sur son cou, comme maladroitement pendue à ce dernier. Les images lui revenaient avec force. Elle était incapable de les chasser. Au terme de lents et malhabiles efforts, elle parvint à se redresser, mais serait tombée sur le dos si celui-ci n'avait pas été retenu par le tronc de l'arbre dont le feuillage se balançait gaiement au-dessus de sa tête, filtrant les rayons de Soleil. Sa tête se dandinait mollement de gauche à droite, mais les souvenirs demeuraient aussi persistants qu'avant qu'elle n'eût succombé à l'appétit de ses sens…

« Oniisan, gémit-elle d'une voix étouffée, je suis désolée, je suis… »

Se remémorant ce qu'elle venait de faire, la volupté à laquelle elle avait goûté, à la fois comme si cet événement était très lointain et comme si elle continuait encore de le vivre, elle ne se sentit que plus coupable encore. Comment avait-elle pu ? Ce n'était une chose à faire après avoir surpris son propre grand frère dans les bras de son amoureuse ! Comment avait-elle pu ?… Pourrait-elle un jour se le pardonner ? Et son frère le lui pardonnerait-il ? Car bien sûr, il ignorait ce que Kasumi avait fait, ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais pour elle, c'était comme s'il savait tout. Comme s'il la regardait en ce moment-même tout comme elle n'avait pu s'empêcher durant quelques secondes de le regarder avec Hitomi… La culpabilité la brûlait à présent, et cela était bien moins agréable que ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant… Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Hayate ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais cela ne l'aidait pas du tout à se sentir mieux…

Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait le sentiment de lui devoir la vérité, aussi indécente qu'elle était… Elle avait commis une erreur en allant aussi loin après avoir surpris, accidentellement, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais elle devait l'assumer, si dur que cela pourrait être… Mais comment ?… Comment pourrait-elle avouer une chose pareille à son frère ? Il ne le prendrait certainement pas bien… C'était ignoble, ce qu'elle avait fait… Mieux valait ne pas lui en parler, plutôt, non ? Après tout, tant qu'il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, ni être gêné du fait qu'elle l'eût vu dans les bras de Hitomi. C'était sans doute mieux pour tout le monde comme ça. Il ne savait pas, Hitomi ne savait pas, elle était la seule à le savoir et personne d'autre n'en saurait rien. Ce serait un secret. Les choses iraient sans doute beaucoup mieux comme ça. Inutile de mettre Hayate dans l'embarras à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Kasumi avait fait une petite bêtise, d'accord, mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Il y avait des choses bien plus graves en ce monde…

Pourtant, elle continuait à penser qu'elle lui avait volé quelque chose. Et que lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait serait le lui rendre… Que devait-elle faire ? Garder le silence ou tout lui dire ? Garder pour elle son embarras, ou bien lui en faire part et le mettre du coup lui aussi dedans et peut-être s'attirer sa colère… Quel choix était le plus juste ?…

Pour l'heure, Kasumi ne se sentait pas du tout la force de faire un tel aveu à son frère. Les influx de son cerveau commençaient tout juste à atteindre les ramifications de ses nerfs et à faire réagir son corps assoupi. Et puis, aller voir son frère n'était pas chose si aisée… Quoique c'était un peu facile de se prévaloir d'un tel prétexte alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu tant de mal que ça à se faufiler jusqu'au sommet du sakura duquel elle avait vu Hayate et Hitomi s'enlacer… Elle secoua encore la tête. Ne plus y penser. Laisser ces souvenirs de côté. Bien sûr, Kasumi savait faire en sorte de pouvoir atteindre la forteresse du clan sans encombre, mais il aurait sans doute été dangereux d'y retourner aujourd'hui. Et ce qu'elle avait fait la gênait tellement, et était tellement gênant… qu'avouer ne serait sûrement pas si facile… Peut-être un jour parviendrait-elle à dire la vérité à son frère… Sans doute était-ce idiot, mais elle avait le sentiment que cela était nécessaire… Qu'elle devait aller le voir et s'excuser… Mais peut-être valait mieux ne pas en parler et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela semblait tellement plus facile…

Kasumi avait totalement retrouvé ses esprits à présent. Son corps lui obéissait à nouveau comme avant, même si elle ressentait une légère fatigue étreindre ses membres. Un peu d'exercice et un bon repas leur ferait sans doute un bien fou… Elle réalisa alors que ses mains qu'elle retirait précautionneusement de sa culotte, rouge comme si elle se demandait soudain comment elles avaient fini là, étaient toutes trempées… et qu'il en était de même pour son sous-vêtement. La teinte rouge de ses joues s'étendit alors à tout son visage. Qu'est-ce que… Que s'était-il donc passé ? Sa culotte était toute mouillée ! Le souffle court, elle se souvint de l'extase qu'à eux seuls ses doigts encore fébriles lui avaient donnée… Ca avait été tellement fort… Jamais elle n'avait autant…

Vivement embarrassée par de telles effusions, elle se dit qu'elle se devait de prendre un bain et de faire sa lessive. Elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange, il lui fallait donc absolument les laver. Bien sûr, elle n'avait parfois pas le choix et devait souvent faire avec, mais si elle ne perdait pas trop de temps à rester plantée au pied de cet arbre, elle pouvait encore partir et brouiller les pistes tout en se rendant jusqu'à un onsen dont elle était la seule à connaître la position. Là, elle pourrait prendre un bon bain chaud qui l'aiderait sûrement à mieux retrouver son sérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier le plaisir qu'elle venait de vivre, mais pour sa survie il lui était nécessaire de le mettre à l'écart. Un ninja doit rester concentré. Les moments d'abandon comme celui qu'elle venait de vivre avaient leur saveur, rendue un peu amère par la solitude dans laquelle elle s'éveillait ensuite, mais il y avait des choses bien plus importantes.

Comme songer, peut-être, à avouer à Hayate qu'elle l'avait vu avec sa petite-amie et lui demander pardon pour cette faute…

Kasumi se remit sur ses pieds avec souplesse. Elle rhabilla sa poitrine et rajusta son shinobi, rattacha le ruban de ce dernier autour de sa cuisse, puis noua celui qu'elle s'était retiré des cheveux et avait enroulé autour de sa main gauche, encore humide, à son bras, le laissant flotter comme un brassard… D'un bond d'une détente fulgurante, elle atteignit la première branche de l'arbre au pied duquel elle se trouvait, puis se mit à filer comme le temps au cœur de la forêt. En faisant vite, elle pouvait arriver à la source d'eau chaude sans risquer d'être retrouvée et aurait de nouveau droit à quelques instants de répit…

Un répit nécessaire pour se remettre des émotions fortes qu'elle venait d'éprouver…


End file.
